As a result of the recent technological developments, notebook and lap-top computers have become truly portable. However, to provide a truly portable work environment, a user requires a portable computer having a number of peripheral items, such as a printer, data/fax modem and cellular phone, AC current adapters, a power strip having a surge suppressor, and a number of data and power cables to connect together the various portable components. Without these peripheral devices, the user would not have the ability to perform many tasks. Without the power and data cables interconnecting the peripheral devices, the user would have to spend a great deal of time setting up and disassembling the work station before and after use.
To provide the user with a truly portable, fully functional work environment, a portable workstation housing is required. The portable workstation housing must protect, organize and house the various necessary elements in a manner that allows the user to efficiently operate the computer while contained within the housing. Several previous housings have attempted to fill the needs of the user. Unfortunately, several problems still exist.
Known portable computer housings have failed to adequately provide the structures required to allow the user to conveniently bundle together unneeded cable length in a safe and organized manner. Known computer housings have failed to provide the structures needed by users to releasably attach computer and peripheral equipment and devices to the housing in a customizable and re-arrangeable manner that prevents unwanted movement of the attached devices beth in use and in travel. Moreover, known portable computer housings have failed to provide a power cord that is suitable for plugging into an AC wall outlet that is variable in length and that retracts into an enclosed spool after use. Known computer housings have failed to provide dual work surfaces having different elevations; in particular, a lower work surface to support a computer and an upper Work surface that is raised several inches above the lower work surface to provide an easily accessible and viewable location for a peripheral device. Known computer housings have also failed to provide means to adjust the elevation of the computer within the computer housing. Known computer housing have failed to provide protection against theft; in particular, they have failed to employ Kensington.RTM.-type slots which could be used to anchor the housing. Known computer housings have failed to provide a structure consistent with the need to charge batteries over an extended period of time, and the need to leave the computer housing unattended yet protected during that time. Additionally, known computer housings have failed to provide a lid in a pivoting relationship to a base having a stiff hinge or locking means to enable the user to open and fix the lid at any angle, where it will remain fixed until released and moved again.